peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Agoraphobic Nosebleed
Agoraphobic Nosebleed is a grindcore band formed in 1994 in Springfield, Massachusetts, United States.Its line-up has changed often during the years, leaving the only permanent member Scott Hull (guitars, drum programming), also a guitarist in Anal Cunt and Pig Destroyer. The current line-up also includes vocalists Jay Randall, Kathrine Katz of Salome, and Richard Johnson of Enemy Soil and Drugs of Faith, who also plays bass guitar. Several things are notable about Agoraphobic Nosebleed. In common with other grindcore artists, their songs are extremely short (between 5 seconds and 01:45); they have a female vocalist However, Katherine Katz left in 2018 due to bullying from male group members.; plus they rarely play live, and when they do, never have a live drummer onstage (relying on a drum machine instead). AllMusic adds, "Their lyrics are often as unorthodox and/or inscrutable as the band's name and song titles (e.g., "Chalking the Temporal God Module," "The Fatter You Fall Behind," "Lives Ruined Through Sex") would seem to suggest. Topics such as crackpot apocalypse theories, homophobia and misogyny, drug conspiracies, mind control, rampant capitalism and consumerism, and bio-terrorism have all surfaced in their songs; and are often addressed in ambiguous, free-associative ways, interspersed with plenty of tasteless scatological outbursts, sometimes with a humorous slant and sometimes not." Links to Peel JP played the band's songs throughout their small number of releases, and as per usual for grindcore acts, none of their material was voted into the Festive Fifty. Due to their being based in the States, they did not appear in session either. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played ;1998 *August 1998 (FSK): House Of Feasting (v/a CD - Solid) Relapse *04 August 1998: The House Of Feasting (v/a LP - Solid: Strip Mining The Underground Since 1990) Relapse *06 August 1998: Vexed (v/a LP - Solid: Strip Mining The Underground Since 1990) Relapse *09 December 1998: NYC Always Reminds Me (v/a LP - Contamination MCMXCVIII) Relapse *Peel December 1998 Lee Tape 447: NYC Always Reminds Me (v/a album - Contamination MCMXCVIII) Relapse ;1999 *14 January 1999 (Radio Eins): NYC Always Reminds Me (v/a LP - Contamination MCMXCVIII) Relapse *09 November 1999: 'Lives Ruined Through Sex (For Anita) (LP-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) *11 November 1999 (Radio Eins): Insipid Conversations *18 November 1999 (Radio Eins): 'Chump Slap (CD-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) *December 1999 (FSK): 'How Sean Threw His Back Out Sneezing (CD-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) *07 December 1999: 'Chump Slap (CD-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) *13 December 1999 (BFBS): 'Chump Slap (CD-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) *15 December 1999: 'Hat Full Of Shit (For Cletus) (CD-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) *21 December 1999: 'How Sean Threw His Back Out Sneezing (CD-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) ;2000 *03 February 2000 / Best Of Peel Vol 56: Destroyed (split LP with Converge: The Poacher Diaries) Relapse *10 February 2000: Announces 'Locust Reign' is by Agoraphobic Nosebleed, but it appears the track was actually by Converge from the same album, which was split between the two bands. *10 February 2000 (Radio Eins): Destroyed (split CD with Converge-The Poacher Diaries)' (Relapse) *16 February 2000: 'Destroyed (split CD with Converge-The Poacher Diaries)' (Relapse) ;2001 *14 February 2001: Organ Donor (v/a 2xCD - Contaminated 3.0) Relapse *10 April 2001: Organ Donor (2xCD – Contamination 3.0) Relapse *25 April 2001: 'Ceramic Godproduct (Compilation 2xCD-Contaminated 3.0)' (Relapse) ;2002 *05 June 2002: '(Intro) Engineering A Pill Frenzy (LP - Frozen Corpse Stuffed With Dope)' Relapse *19 June 2002: 'Machine Gun (LP-Frozen Corpse Stuffed With Dope)' (Relapse) *27 June 2002 (Radio Eins): Machine Gun (album - Frozen Corps Stuffed With Dope) Relapse *03 July 2002: Kill Theme For American Apeshit (LP - Frozen Corpse Stuffed With Dope) Relapse External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *AllMusic *Encyclopedia Metallum *Bandcamp ;Footnotes Category:Artists